Leaving It All Behind
by AtalentaSonic
Summary: This is the cannon Prologue for Surviving Mobius, If you don't know it is my other story you may want to read a few chapters of that before you read this: Lexie- Na lived a normal life in Albion but once a mysterious child is put into her care how far will she go to protect it?


A lone echidna raced through the once welcoming hallways now turned hostile. Deafening alarms blared, while red lights flashed at every other corner. "Almost there!" she panted desperately "Almost there!"

She protectively held a small bundle in her arms holding on to it tightly as if the child would slip through her fingers again if she loosened her grip even slightly. The echidna child in her arms however was fast asleep despite the flashing lights, blaring alarms, and frantic footsteps of soldiers that were gaining on them. They had found her... Lexi- Na's short dark pink hair whipped messily behind her as she desperately increased her pace, further damaging her once exquisite Council Woman's dress.

Shots rang out from behind her and hit the opposing wall as she turned a corner, barley missing her. She heard one of the men behind her yell "She's heading toward the science wing! Stop h-" The solider was suddenly cut off by something that sounded like a water pipe explosion. As steam filled the halls, Lexie- Na wanted to turn back to find out whether or not her old comrades were okay because unbeknownst to them, there was another player in this game. One that Light pink echidna didn't care for, but was on her side all the same.

As she ran she heard the commotion of the soldiers trying to fight an invisible force, fade as she increased her distance between them until she finally made it to the science wings main laboratory. She barged in to thankfully find it completely empty. She immediately found a safe spot to put the infant, and barricaded the door with everything she could find.

Upon completing that she ran to the main controls of one machine slamming a white chaos emerald into the power regulator, and began to power up one of the most experimental, yet remarkable machines the Albion scientists had ever created. A gate to any zone or area they wished! However, there was a risk to activating this, only proto type, machine. If she were to pass through, to another zone who knew what would happen to her physical body. She grit her teeth as the machine completed its power up, however started to hear pounding and yelling at the now solidly barricaded door.

Her heart rate quickened as she started to input the commands, however before she could even touch a key on the keyboard, numbers and letters started to type themselves in and before she knew what had happened everything was set for her.

She narrowed her eyes and briefly looked over the data before looking up to the ceiling and yelling at seemingly nothing "Is this what you wanted!?"

The only answer she received was more pounding on the door and the crumbling of her barricade. She looked to the door with alarm "I'll take that as a yes!"

She quickly scooped up the echidna child and ran to the machine pressing the start button frantically "Come on, Come on!" A small gold swirling pattern appeared in the circular entrance of the proto type warp ring and gradually grew in size. However it was not quick enough. The banging on the door repeated again and again until the former council woman's barricade crumbled to nothing and the squads of echidna police came flooding in along with her former leader Gala- Na, and her heart sank in her chest…. Dr. Finitevus.

Dozens of red lazer beams positioned themselves on her body and many on the child as well. All of them seeming to wait for the solider with the itchiest trigger finger. To her it was almost like a vision from her nightmares except right now, _this was real_.

"I have had enough of your games Lexie- Na!" Said the leader Gala- Na sternly "You know the majority voted for the child's destruction! I promise you it will be quick and painless, please just stand down! Hand over the child and I will call off the firing squad! You know this is for the best!"

_She knew it was for the best? _The pink echidna felt like laughing, she honestly didn't know much of anything anymore, a few days ago she was just another council woman, a peaceful citizen of Albion. Now, she was a fugitive, protecting some child that the government wanted destroyed, and staring at death straight in the face because of it.

The portal behind her almost reached it full capacity, she had a choice now just turn herself and the kid in, and face a possible life sentence, or collect her chaos emerald and jump into the unknown now. Whether or not she would survive, she did not know.

She stood on the platform right in front of the machine and her eyes scanned the crowd until she finally found him, Finitevus. Surly the former care taker of the child would feel the same way she did. She watched him with despiration her eyes clearly conveying the message '_I know what I am going to do, will you join me?' _

The light red echidnas melancholy face turned to one of shock and horror as he backed up shaking his head "P-please Lexie- Na just turn yourself in!"

Right then and there Lexie- Na's eyes widened and her heart seemed to shatter. That was it, even he refused to join her. She had lost everything now because of this mission, her friends her family, her job, and now…. her lover.

She had nothing left…

Her head drooped to the floor and tears started to form in her eyes "Aurora…" she said softly yet bitterly. She felt the attention of the goddess on her. She suddenly snapped her head upwards yelling "LEND ME YOUR POWER!"

All at once everything turned to chaos, all of the windows shattered, pipelines burst, invisible forces knocked soldiers off of their feet and pinned them to walls. Gala- Na and Finitevus ran for cover.

"_Go quickly." _Said a calm voice inside her head "_I shall take care of everything from here."_

Lexie-Na sneered at the sound of the voice in her head. A few soldiers regained their senses and tried to shoot at heartbroken echidna as she went for the chaos emerald. However, the bullets were either thrown off track or completely deflected back at the shooter. She quickly collected the chaos emerald trying to ignore the anguished screams of her former comrades, and dove into the golden portal not once looking back.

As her body twisted and turned in painful ways inside the portal she was reassured that the child would be okay, it was a demigod after all. However she was more scared for herself and what Aurora had said to her before she had gone through "…. _I shall take everything from here…"_ She wondered what the extent of that phrase would be, she also remembered the only other hated time that voice had spoken to her a few days ago.

"_Hello Lexi-Na you know me as Aurora, and you are the first of my chosen."_


End file.
